creationkeepertestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zmumifikowane Imperia (Świat Fantazji)
Zmumifikowane Imperia - rozmaite księstwa, królestwa i imperia kontrolowane przez przeróżnych umarłych władców rasy mumii. Imperia zarządzane są przez Triumwirat Harushatu, najwyższy organ władzy kierujący wiecem o tej nazwie. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje organizację kierującą dominiami mumii tworzy trójka najważniejszych oraz najpotężniejszych na tych ziemiach osób. Są to: Wielki Faraon, Naczelny Zdobywca oraz Ten-Co-Kroczy-W-Słońcu. Pierwszy jest przywódcą politycznym, to on negocjuje z innymi, jak również neutralizuje wewnętrzne napięcia, które mogą zniszczyć krainy tej rasy. Drugi z Triumwiratu to przywódca militarny, dzięki któremu mumie wyruszają na wielkie wojny przeciwko wspólnym zagrożeniom. Ostatni z trójcy jest najwyższym kapłanem, kierującym wszystkimi kultami śmierci, jak również powiernikiem wszelkiej wiedzy, a wybiera się go z najbardziej pokornego, tolerancyjnego i postępowego. Historia Wielkie Wygnanie W 788.E10 Wczesnej według Kalendarza Wspólnego, a 212 roku przed Chrystusem według miary Gai Bermudii wybuchła Wojna Bandaży wskutek szerokiej fobii, podejrzeń i nienawiści wobec rasy mumii. Trwający dekadę konflikt zwyciężyli przeciwnicy tej rasy, lecz straty po obu stronach były olbrzymie. Nie mogąc wytropić wszystkich żądni ich śmierci łowcy wycofali się do swoich leży. Tymczasem mumie odeszły ze Starego Świata tam, gdzie nikt by się ich nie spodziewał - do Anarchistycznego Świata. Założyli tam pierwsze z państw, jakie nazwali później Polis, a władzą mianowali wiec wojowników, cesarzy i dyplomatów zwany Harushatem. Na jego czele stał tak zwany Triumwirat, którego zadaniem było dopilnowanie, aby nowe imperium nie upadło jak to w Starym Świecie. Wkrótce potem imperium się rozrastało. Postanowiono więc, że tak zwane Terytoria Centralne Polis staną się jego jedyną częścią, a całe państwo dozna rozbicia dzielnicowego, którym rządzić będą poszczególni generałowie, cesarzowie czy kapłani. Tak oto narodziło się państwo określone mianem Zmumifikowanych Imperiów. Kolonizacja Anarchistycznego Świata thumb|263px|Książę Mumii prowadzi swoich wojowników na wspólną wojnę z Aliansem Sług.Mumie doskonale wiedziały, że w tym nowym świecie czeka na nich potężne zagrożenie, jakim są Sługi Hastadariusa. Postanowiły więc wydać im wielką wojnę, by uniemożliwić atak na swoje ziemie. Zaskoczony Alians szybko jednak się przegrupował i rozpoczął prawdziwą wojnę z mumiami, ale Imperia okazały się godnym przeciwnikiem, niemal z łatwością unicestwiając wrogie siły. Kiedy osiągnęły co chciały, wstrzymali się z dalszą ofensywą i postawili wielką linię systemów obronnych, jakich celem było powstrzymywanie wszelkiego ataku ze strony Sług. Mimo wielu mrocznych krucjat prowadzonych przez Alians nie udało im się zgładzić zabandażowanych żywych zwłok. Tymczasem niektóre z ras postanowiły odkupić winy swoich przodków. Mumie nie zapomniały o nich, a stworzenie najwyżej braterstwa broni było dosyć trudne. Pierwsi, którzy się tego podjęli, byli przedstawicielami późniejszej Wielkiej Rzeszy Wszechniemieckiej, którzy nawiązali stosunki w trakcie Epoki Masowego Postępu. Niemiecka federacja wszechświatów i miejsc w Fantazji szybko odkryła, że nie są potworami, lecz zwyczajną jak na przykład ludzie rasą. Zapewnili im wsparcie w postaci zaawansowanych technologicznie karabinów i dział, w zamian dostając od nich niezwykle potężne artefakty arkanistyczne. Z tego powodu Kaiserreich zaczął być przez wielu traktowany z ostracyzmem. Przekonywać się zaczął również Zakon Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju, pozwalając wstępować w swoje struktury przedstawicielom Zmumifikowanych Imperiów. Co więcej mocnym argumentem za tą decyzją był fakt, że zdołali całkowicie uodpornić się na plagiatyzację, a tym samym żaden z nich nie był narażony na wypaczenie ze strony Sług Hastadariusa. Było to niezwykle uciążliwe dla Aliansu, dlatego rozkaz ich Arcyboga był następujący - nie brać w przypadku mumii jeńców. Rozkaz ten spotkał się z taką samą odpowiedzią ze strony Imperiów. Rozgorzała seria długich i zaciętych walk, po których obie strony były dość wykrwawione. Niemniej wojny z mumiami uniemożliwiały jednocześnie przeprowadzenie wielkich inwazji. Alians i Szczepy Chimerańskie thumb|258px|Chimery, główny wróg Zmumifikowanych Imperiów.Przez następne lata mumie znane były z prowadzenia niebywale ciężkiej dla nich, lecz w wielu wypadkach zwycięskiej serii walk. W ślad za Wielką Rzeszą Wszechniemiecką poszły inne państwa, między innymi Arcyimperium Nexusa, klany Netrolli, floty Netelfów i karawany Netplatyrów, jak również pomoc zaczęli wysyłać Templariusze Solariańscy. Każda inwazja, masowe rajdy czy łupieżcze ekspedycje w głąb obszaru kontrolowanego oraz wypaczanego przez Alians Sług prowadziła do opóźnienia inwazji Sług na Fantazję. Jednak Sługi przedstawiły swoich niebywale potężnych oraz przerażających sojuszników - Chimery. Ich olbrzymi miot zalał wiele kohort dumnym wojowników Triumwiratu i nawet Gwardia Śmierci nie była sobie w stanie z nimi poradzić. Te wywodzące się z Gór Czarnego Płomienia, na zachód od ziem kontrolowanych przez Sługi Upadłego Pierwszego, przypuściły niespodziewany atak na Zmumifikowne Imperia, pustosząc wiele Ziem i dochodząc do samej Polis. Walka nie była łatwa, lecz Chimery ostatecznie zostały przepędzone. Chimery poprzysięgły zemścić się na mumiach, a po przegranej odłączyły się od Sług, nadal jednak praktykując ich wypaczone wierzenia. Zatrudniając się w roli najemników oferowali swoje usługi Centrum , niektórzy za darmo Sługom, natomiast nigdy żadna chimera nie śmiałaby współpracować z mumią. Chimerańskie krucjaty kończyły się tragicznie dla obu stron, ale spełniły swój cel - Alians mógł dzięki temu odciążyć swoje siły od walki z Imperiami, by skupić się na marszu do Centrum. Ostatecznie jednak Szczepy Chimerańskie ponosiły zbyt dotkliwe straty, dlatego okopały się na granicy ze Zmumifikowanymi Imperiami i przeprowadzały rajdy rabunkowe przeciwko siłom Triumwiratu. To działanie przynosiło większe straty mumiom, niż chimerom. Jednak największą profanacją, jaką przyszło stawić czoła w trakcie tych walk nie był fakt, że Chimery były wręcz rozumnymi bestiami. Tylko że istniały. Mumie szybko odkryły, jak rodzą się kolejne chimery - ze zwłok - i że są w stanie do ich duplikacji, by następnie dawać wręcz wyrojenie się potomstwa. Koniec końców chimery nie spełniły zadania zleconego im przez Hastadariusa - zniszczenia Zmumifikowanych Imperiów. Ponadto same mumie zdołały zawrzeć specyficzny pakt z Kordonem Wasali Zakonnych, który zobowiązywał obie strony do wzajemnej pomocy w walce ze Sługami. Oznaczało to, że stali się pograniczem Cywilizacji Centrum i blokowali Aliansowi Sług, Chimerom, barbarzyńcom takim jak Orda Dars i pozostałym ludom i profanom północy dostęp na południe. Traktat ten znacząco zablokować możliwość manewrów kolejnym Namaszczonym oraz Heroldom Plagiatu, których ostatnim celem do zniszczenia było samo Centrum. Czasy obecne We współczesnych czasach Zmumifikowane Imperia, korzystając zarówno z Arkanów jak i zaawansowanych technologii wydają się być archaicznym, ale dostatecznie silnym politycznie zbiorem państw na świecie. Gdyby nie fakt, że zagrażają im Sługi Upadłego Pierwszego, a sojusznikiem jest Centrum, prawdopodobnie już dawno zostaliby podbici przez Wielkich Graczy lub przez Sługi. Podział dominium Ziemie Polis Polis, znane również jako Miasto Tysiąca Grobowców jest stolicą wszystkich Zmumifikowanych Imperiów i centrum cywilizacji mumii. Wszystkie imperia poza jego granicami są jego protektoratami. Polis rządzone jest bezpośrednio przez Harushat, naczelne zgromadzenie wszystkich państw tej rasy. Jednakże ArchparoanemTytuł Paroana oznacza władcę królestwa w ramach imperium. Archparoanem jest władca imperium, podlegający Triumwiratowi. tej krainy jest zawsze Wielki Faraon, a więc jeden z Triumwiratu Harushatu. Polis to najspokojniejsza część Imperiów - rzadko kiedy najeżdżana, lecz by nie stać się zgnuśniałą częścią wysyła swoje wojska do pomocy innym oraz nagradza tych z wojowników, jacy idą pomóc dobrowolnie. Polis zawsze wystawia najlepiej opłacane, najlepiej uzbrojone i najsilniejsze pod względem arkanistycznym i technologicznym wojska, których lękają się wszystkie pozostałe Ziemie. Kolorem Polis jest kolor oliwkowy, natomiast symbolem jego domeny jest czarna piramida z białym czubem - symbol ich władzy w stolicy Imperiów, Nowym Garshoptepie. Ustrojem tego państwa jest monarchia absolutna - co powie władca, jest natychmiast realizowane i nie ma mowy o jakimkolwiek sprzeciwie ze strony poddanych. Ziemie Hatsary Ziemie znajdujące się pod kontrolą Archparoany Hatsary są również nazywanem Imperium Wydm Śnieżnych. Nie bez powodu - jest to teren, gdzie w międzywymiarze dominuje klimat zbliżony do warunków arktycznych znanych na Ziemi. Rzeki są zawsze skute lodem, ziemię przykrywają grube warstwy śniegu, natomiast zawieje śnieżne to tutaj normalny stan rzeczy. Te niebezpieczne warunki sprawiły, że mumie te wykształciły nienaturalną wręcz odporność na wszelakie zimno i zdołały przyzwyczaić się do takich warunków. Kohorty stąd pochodzące charakteryzuje wręcz lodowaty charakter - nie przejawiają żadnych uczuć, nie okazują strachu czy słabości, nie czują bólu, wydają się być w swojej budowie niczym ożywione rzeźby z lodu, który nigdy nie stopnieje. Ich broń z tak zwanej lodostali ma temperaturę zera bezwzględnego, a krew w miejscu rany natychmiast zastyga. Hatsara znana jest ze swojego zimnego charakteru, bezwzględności i nie ustępowania nawet na krok. Ta chłodno kalkulująca kobieta prędzej zginie niż sprzeda lojalność wobec Polis. Kolorem tego imperium jest jasnoniebieski, przypominający na myśl lód, natomiast symbolem jest biały znak nieskończoności. Ma to oznaczać, że nieważne co się zmieni w Fantazji - oni zawsze będą niczym lód na biegunach planet i nigdy nie zrezygnują ze swojej walki z Chimerami i Sługami. Ich motto brzmi: Zawsze czujni, zawsze obecni!. Ziemie Klomatesha Archparoan Klomatesh to surowy, ale jednocześnie sprawiedliwy władca, któremu zależy na dobru jego poddanych. Ten niezwykle silny władca wywalczył sobie pozycję poprzez zdobycie pozycji na wielu wojnach ze Sługami oraz Chimerami, niejednokrotnie nie pozwalając na pozostawienie swoich wojowników. Zajął kilka wszechświatów bogatych w lasy liściaste, iglaste, monsunowe oraz równikowe, stąd wielu z mieszkańców ma go za Leśnego Króla, ponieważ to on zaopatruje wiele z pozostałych imperiów w rozmaite drewno. Jego ludzie wykonują z drewna praktycznie wszystko, od broni po sprzęt domowy. Dzięki Klomateshowi zaczęły powstawać nawet ciekawe piramidy dla biednych rodzin, tak zwane "drewniane piramidy". Co prawda nie są one takie jak wspaniałe kamienne czy metalowe, jednakże spełniają one swoją zaletę. Kolorem Klomatesha jest brązowy, co ma związek z drewnem, zaś symbolem jest zielony liść dębu. Mieszkańcy tych ziem parają się specyficznym druidyzmem, a ich rytuały często są dosyć kontrowersyjne. Również kilka z leśnych plemion żyje obok gniazd dzikich zwierząt bądź w nich samych, służąc jako strażnicy. Krążą na wpół legendarne historie o tak zwanych Zdziczałych - mumiach, jakie porzuciły Zmumifikowane Imperia oraz swoją tożsamość, stając się z zachowania jakby dzikimi zwierzętami w każdym właściwie aspekcie. Ziemie Omragesha Omragesh, zwany też Krwawym Panem to wyjątkowo okrutny władca, który co prawda rządzi sprawiedliwie, jednak żyje dla jednej jedynej rzeczy w Fantazji - wojny. Jako pierwszy zawsze maszeruje na wrogów i rzuca się, by przelać ich krew. Jego wojownicy specjalnie nie zakrywają swoich blizn, które traktują niczym oznaczenia honorowe oraz używają krwi swoich wrogów by pokryć nimi swoje zabandażowane ciała. Na tych ziemiach dominują planety z górzystym ukształtowaniem powyżej 8 tysięcy metrów nad poziomem morza. Zasada w tym imperium jest następująca - umiesz już przed rozpoczęciem podstawowej edukacji walczyć albo giniesz. Przedstawiciele tego miejsca ćwiczą na bardzotrudnych szlakach górskich. Omragesh wysyła następnie na niekończące się wojny swój lud w różne miejsca, przeciwko Chimerom, Sługom, Wasalom Zakonnym bądź nawet przeciwko swoim pobratymcom. Nieobce są tam również areny, na których wiele razy dochodzi do walki na śmierć i życie. Na sztandarach Omragesha widnieje krwista czerwień. Symbolem tegoż dominium jest zakrwawiona czarno-zielona szabla. Państwo to posiada piramidy w roli wielkich, zamkniętych miast, które mogą się bronić i dawać nieskończone racje, dzięki którym zamknięci nie muszą się martwić o to, że choć oblężenie trwać będzie dekady to jednak ostatecznie uda im się przezwyciężyć wszelkie trudności i pokonać tych, co się ośmielili zakłócać spokój żywym umarłym. Ziemie Hurgadesh thumb|250px|Hurgadesh, Światło Które Nigdy Nie Gaśnie.Kontrolowane przez przebiegłą Archparoankę Hurgadesh żyzne, ale słabo zasiedlone miejsca są ojczyzną wielu rozmaitych watażków, rolników, kaprów czy kozaków o których słyszano w wielu regionach Fantazji. W przypadku tej mumii należy mieć się na baczności, ponieważ jest zdolna do manipulacji i oszustwa, a jej urok osobisty połączony ze sprawnością w poruszaniu się sprawia, że jest niebezpieczną przeciwniczką. Legendy opowiadane przed laty mówią, że niegdyś w jednej z rodzin przedstawiciela Harushatu narodziło się dziecko, które nie mogło przeżyć dłużej niż 8 lat od swych narodzin. Takie dzieci były zabijane od razu, chyba że żyły na pustkowiach. Ojciec postanowił wraz z nią, że dokonają eutanazji chorej na ciele i umyśle dziewczynki by nie musiało przeżywać większej ilości cierpień z powodu garba, wypadających włosów oraz niskiego wzrostu. Po wielu latach spotkał przedstawiciela Heretyków Sług - renegatów, którzy zrozumieli, iż żyli i wychowali się po złej stronie - będącego czarnoksiężnikiem oraz Kozakiem-nekromantą ze Zmumifikowanych Imperiów. Złożyli ofertę - ożywią i przywrócą jego córkę bez wad, na co zgodził się natychmiast. Lekko przegniłe już ciało ośmiolatki zostało zabrane, a następnie przywrócone do stanu w trakcie pogrzebu. Heretyk i Kozak-nekromanta następnie przeprowadzili rytuał, który doprowadził do usunięcia wszelkich wad i schorzeń. Jednakże miał on ku ich zdziwieniu dosyć tajemniczy efekt. Otóż nie pojawiła się mumia ośmioletniej dziewczynki, lecz dorosła kobieta z tego rodzaju w wieku dwudziestu lat, być może najpiękniejsza jaka kiedykolwiek istniała. Dwudziestolatka, jakby dopiero co pochowana, nie miała ani jednej rany na swoim ciele, a bandaże były znikome, przez co była niemalże naga. Jej włosy były cienkie niczym nitka i kościsto białe, natomiast oczy były jadeitowe. Ciało było tak stworzone, że nawet umarłego mogłaby obudzić widząc taką istotę, którą pragnąłby mieć na całe życie. Poprzez swoją inteligencję oraz piękno od razu objęła władzę nad renegatami z rozmaitych ziem, ale na akceptację Harushatu musiała trochę poczekać. Złodzieje, wrogowie polityczni, szubrawcy, najemniczy i inne osoby o wątpliwej reputacji zostały zniewolone wskutek jej wrodzonych zdolności. Przedstawiciele jej imperium noszą złoty jako swój główny kolor, zaś symbolem jest purpurowe serce, mające symbolizować bezgraniczną miłość ich władczyni do nich oraz ich do niej. Wedle tego obrali symbol z racji faktu, iż rządzi nimi najpiękniejsza osoba jaka kiedykolwiek kroczyła po ziemiach Fantazji. Wszyscy z nich podejmują się rozmaitych profesji, w tym także pracują w roli kurtyzan, kozaków, zabójców na zlecenie lub przemytników. Mieszkańcy tych ziem dysponują jednymi z najbardziej żyznych i zróżnicowanych, ale również najsłabiej zaludnionych ziem w całej domenie rasy mumii. Swoją panią znają jako Światło, Które Nigdy Nie Gaśnie, Blask Tysiąca i Jednej Gwiazdy, Najpiękniejsza Istota W Fantazji oraz Pani Elegancji. Mężczyźni jej poddani są zazwyczaj utalentowanymi amantami, natomiast kobiety są często obiektem zainteresowań obcych z południa. W chwili obecnej jest to jedyny poza Ziemiami Wspólnymi i Polis najlepiej poznane imperium Archparoanów. Ziemie Katretpot Małe i położone nieopodal granic Imperiów dominium rządzone przez Katretpot to państwo, w którym główną rolę odgrywa praca. Nie chodzi tutaj o pracę na rzecz cesarzowej, lecz pracę jakąkolwiek - w fabryce, nad umysłem, rodziną bądź ciałem. Jest to totalitarne państewko rządzone przez mumię płci żeńskiej, gdzie kultywuje się pracę. Nie ma bezrobotnych, ponieważ każdy zostaje w wieku 18 lat zmuszony do służby w armii przez następne 2 lata, po czym ma znaleźć pracę, obojętnie czy wśród wojów czy w jakimś zakładzie przemysłowym. Ziemie te dostarczają największej ilości zaawansowanych technologii z naznaczeniem na broń i komputery. Harushat głęboko ubolewa nad tym, co się dzieje wewnątrz tej krainy, jednak wie że nie może nic zrobić, ponieważ decyduje nad całym państwem, a autonomie pozostawia ich władcom. Katrepot jest bardzo stara, pamięta jeszcze czasy założenia obecnych państw i choć jej apogeum dawno minęło to pozostaje najbardziej zajadłą władczynią z racji faktu, że jest niezwykle przebiegła, ostrożna oraz bezwzględna wobec każdego, kto jej zagraża. To imperium identyfikuje się poprzez czarną literę Y w czerwonym kole znajdujące się na szarym tle. Mieszkańcy tego terytorium są dumnymi reprezentantami najbardziej uprzemysłowionego i rozwiniętego obszaru w Zmumifikowanych Imperiach, lecz jednocześnie cierpią oni na największą ilość smogu czy innych tego typu zanieczyszczeń. Wydaje się jednak, iż władczyni doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tej sytuacji i szuka sposobu na zmianę. Ziemie Umshraga n n Ziemie Potshetratha n n Ziemie Wspólne n n Armie Zmumifikowanych Imperiów thumb|258px|Łuczniczka Zmumifikowanych Imperiów.Zmumifikowane Imperia posiadają jedną z najbardziej karnych armii. Ich wojska tworzone są poprzez syntetyczne, obandażowane zwłoki pozbawione jakiejkolwiek wolnej woli oraz poczucia słabości. Usunięto z nich również coś takiego jak strach. Obok takiej regularnej armii działają również doskonale wyszkoleni wojownicy należący do pełnoprawnego społeczeństwa, wyposażeni w znacznie lepszej jakości pancerze oraz broń. Nawet istoty, które nie są mumiami i służą swoim zmumifikowanym panom uznawane są za lepsze od wyhodowanych biomechanicznych wojowników, których jedynym celem w życiu jest oddać życie za swoich panów. Wśród armii mumii popularne są sposoby walki, które uznanoby na terenie Centrum za przestarzałe i prymitywne. W rzeczywistości są one niezwykle niebezpieczne. Magia jest dosyć potężna, a używane przez nich łuk energetyczny, miecze świetlne, elektrotarcze czy katapulty z zestawem miniatomówek to jedne z najniebezpieczniejszych przedmiotów używanych przez wojsko Zmumifikowanych Imperiów. Chociaż w walce ze Sługami wydają się być słabsi, nadrabiają wszelkie braki zapałem, liczebnością oraz umiejętnością wykorzystania terenu na swój sposób. Chimery, będące głównym wrogiem mumii nauczyły się iż te armie są bardzo niebezpieczne, ponieważ Kozactwo jakie prowadzi zwiad równie dobrze może być nie przedstawicielstwem karawany, lecz oddziałem, który ma zwabić wroga w pułapkę. W tym celu chimery często stosują podobną taktykę. Jednocześnie można zauważyć, że wojska Zmumifikowanych Imperiów korzystają ze znacznie bardziej zaawansowanych przedmiotów, jak na przykład karabinów laserowych, pancerzy wspomaganych, dział plazmowych czy jeszcze innej broni używanej powszechnie przez wojska państw skupionych wokół Centrum. Są one jednak bardziej w roli elitarnego oręża, używanego tylko wtedy, gdy wszelka inna tradycyjna forma walki zawiedzie. Część z Paroanów wyposaża w tego typu pukawki swoje straże, dzięki czemu znajduje w Polis poważanie, gdyż zainwestowali w niezwykle silną ochronę swojego dobytku oraz istnienia. Floty Bandaży Straszliwe transwymiarowce na usługach Paroanów i Triumwiratu są jednymi z najbardziej zdumiewających, ale i przerażających jednostek, jakie kiedykolwiek istniały w Fantazji. Te uzbrojone po zęby, opancerzone i jednocześnie zwrotne arki są w stanie narobić sporych szkód we wrogich szeregach. Co więcej - nigdy nie działają samotnie. Zawsze podróżują w grupie, a dzięki swoim manewrom są w stanie stawić czoła nawet najpotężniejszym jednostkom Chimer, Sług czy Centrum, nie wspominając o prymitywnych konstrukcjach barbarzyńców. Te okręty zbudowane są przy pomocy techniki biomechanicznej, to znaczy że niektóre z elementów pojazdów, w razie jakichś uszkodzeń, mogą zostać naprawione przez system sztucznej inteligencji, dzięki czemu mechanicy mogą działać jedynie przy najpoważniejszych wypadkach. Dodatkowym faktem jest pancerz i osłona. Oprócz tradycyjnych tarcz plazmowych czy pancerza zbudowanego z neostali dysponują również specjalnymi zaklęciami, dzięki którym prócz tarcz występuje też osłona tajemna, a w przypadku pancerza od strony wewnętrznej wypisuje się w magiczny sposób tekst zaklęć, jakie wzmacniają go oraz razem z pozostałymi płytkami tworzą jednolitą skorupę, jaka nie pozwala na zniszczenie jednostki przy pomocy jednego silnego strzału z turbolasera prosto w reaktor imaginacyjny. Ciekawostki *Kultura Zmumifikowanych Imperiów bardzo przypomina kultury starożytnych Asyrii, Egiptu i Mezopotamii. Przypisy en: Mummified Empires (Fantasia World) Kategoria:Świat Fantazji Kategoria:Organizacje (Świat Fantazji) Kategoria:Monarchie Kategoria:Federacje